


Oikakete hakanaku kieta yume ni

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dildos, Fear, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad, Yuya?No pensaste en las consecuencias, no pensaste en lo que podía ocurrir.No razonaste con la cabeza, sólo con tus ganas.Te hiciste engañar como a un niño.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Oikakete hakanaku kieta yume ni

**Oikakete hakanaku kieta yume ni**

**(Los sueños fugaces que estaba persiguiendo desaparecieron)**

_No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad, Yuya?_

_No pensaste en las consecuencias, no pensaste en lo que podía ocurrir._

_No razonaste con la cabeza, sólo con tus ganas._

_Te hiciste engañar como a un niño._

_Eres siempre el mismo tonto, Yuya. Casi puedes oír la voz de Hikaru que te lo repite, sin ese tono hilare a que estás acostumbrado._

_Pero no hay nadie a decírtelo, esta vez no._

_Pues sólo puedes decírtelo solo._

\---

Esa noche hacía frio.

También entre las paredes de esa casa, Yuya se sentía temblar.

Hikaru seguía repitiéndole que no era el frio, que sólo tenía miedo, pero que no estaba necesario.

Y él le escuchaba, al tratar de hacer callar sus pensamientos, al tratar de borrar la ansiedad de su mente, sin tener éxito de hacerlo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Oh, conocía la respuesta para esa pregunta, la conocía muy bien.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo ya.

Tiempo durante que no había osado pedir, tiempo durante que su deseo le había devorado desde el interior, le había devastado, dejándole sólo con la cruda gana de hacer algo para satisfacerse.

Había sido en ese punto que había llegado Hikaru.

Que le había hablado, que le había dicho que no estaba justo esperar algo que quizás nunca iba a llegar.

La obviedad en su voz le había hecho sentir de vuelta tonto.

Luego, sin embargo, se había armado de valor.

Le había dado razón a Hikaru, le había dicho que quería hacer algo, y el menor había sido más que feliz de ayudarle.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, en esa casa muy fría o muy aterradora, aún no había decidido.

Eran dos, ¿Por qué demonio habían cortado la luz?

Pero no osó preguntárselo a Yaotome. Probablemente era algo obvio, que él no tenía éxito de comprender.

Miró en cambio el bolso que el menor tenía consigo, en aire de curiosidad.

Dio un vistazo rápido al reloj.

Tenían un poco de tiempo, no estaba necesario quedarse en silencio.

Hikaru no iba a enfadarse si hubiera hablado.

“¿Qué hay ahí dentro, Hikka?” preguntó, murmurando.

Yaotome levantó los ojos con una sonrisa sardónica.

“Nada en particular. Algo que va ser útil esta noche.” se limitó a responderle, enigmático, y luego volvió a sentarse recto en el sofá, los ojos apuntados a la puerta principal.

En espera.

Yuya no había entendido.

No sabía qué les podía ser útil esa noche, pero no iba a osar pedir más aclaraciones.

No habían tiempo. Eran casi las nueve, y sabía qué el momento estaba para llegar.

No esperaba nada más.

Quedarse quieto en ese sofá, con sólo la luz de la luna a aclarar el ambiente circundante le aterrorizaba.

Se metió más cerca de Hikaru, tratando de no hacérselo notar, y se puso a respirar rápidamente.

Oyó al menor chasquear la lengua un par de veces, y estaba a punto de preguntarle si él también estuviera nervioso, cuando finalmente la oyó.

La llave en la cerradura.

La puerta que se cerraba.

Hikaru empujó a Yuya para que se pusiera en pie y le mandó a la entrada.

El mayor cerró brevemente los ojos, luego respiró hondo y fue al encuentro de Chinen.

“Hola, Chii. Bienvenido.” le dijo, con una sonrisa. Inútil, pensó luego, dado que en la sombra de la casa dudaba que pudiera verla.

“¿Yuya? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué estas jodidas luces no funcionan?” preguntó el menor, encendiendo y apagando el interruptor principal.

Takaki estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, mientras su cabeza trataba de elaborar rápidamente una excusa.

Pero no le hizo falta.

Oyó unos pasos suaves detrás de su espalda, y después de unos momentos Hikaru fue a su lado.

“Bienvenido a casa, Yuri.” le dijo, en tono melifluo.

Chinen ni tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, cuando el pesado cenicero de vidrio se le abatió en la cabeza.

Yuya gimió.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga, por él también.

*

_¿Pensaba realmente qué fuera tan sencillo?_

_¿Pensaba realmente qué ibas olvidar, como si no hubiera pasado nada?_

_Su mirada aterrorizada casi te da pena, pero no puedes concederte de sentir tristeza, para él no._

_¿Entiende lo que ha hecho? ¿Entiende cómo te hayas sentido herido, traicionado, sucio?_

_No es importante, esta vez no._

_No te interesa que entienda._

_Sólo quieres que sienta tanto dolor como lo hizo sentir a ti._

_\---_

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, le tomaron a Chinen unos momentos para recordar.

Y cuando lo hizo, maldijo.

¿Qué demonio les pasaba a los dos de ellos?

Sintió dolor a la cabeza, y trató de llevar una mano a la herida, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía moverse.

Tiró los brazos, y sintió el metal apretarse aún más alrededor de sus muñecas.

Esposas.

De vuelta, maldijo.

Le habían llevado a la habitación, y esposado a la cabecera.

Le tomaron unos segundos más para darse cuenta que ya no llevaba su ropa.

Y unos más para ver la luz débil de dos o tres candelas alrededor del cuarto.

Oyó dos respiraciones diferentes a su lado, y aunque en su corazón no quisiera girarse, se obligó a hacerlo.

Yuya estaba en pie, apoyado contra la pared, ocupado a devorarse las uñas.

Hikaru estaba sentado a su lado, los brazos cruzados y los ojos fijos en él.

Yuri tuvo un escalofrío, pero trató de no mostrarles su miedo.

“Desátame.” dijo, en tono firme y perentorio, dirigido a Yaotome.

Se había esperado que Hikaru riera de su petición, o que le ignorara.

En cambio, sólo se encogió de hombros, al indicar el mayor.

“No es mi decisión, Chii.” le dijo, al echarle un vistazo malvado.

Y Chinen entendió.

No se trataba de Hikaru, no se trataba de alguno de sus juegos perversos, no se trataba del mero miedo que quería provocarle.

Se trataba de Yuya.

El miedo de repente de volvió en ansiedad.

Odiare Hikaru habría sido mucho más sencillo. Sólo habría sido suficiente añadir el dolor a las muñecas, la humillación del momento al rencor que había ya entre ellos, y habría llegado a detestarle.

Yuya...

Nunca habría pensado de poderle mirar y sentir algo así por él.

“Yuuyan...” dijo luego, en voz débil y sin mucha convicción.

“Cállate.” respondió él en tono brusco, sin darle manera de decir nada más.

Y a Chinen le pareció que no estuviera enojado tanto por el hecho que había hablado, cuanto porque no quería oírle.

Suspiró, al decidir de esperar su paso siguiente.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo; Hikaru se puso en pie, alcanzó una de las candelas y la puso en mano a Takaki, con una mirada elocuente.

“Creo que ha llegado el momento de empezar, ¿no, Yuu?” le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Chinen frunció el entrecejo al oírle llamar así, pero se calló.

Estaba más preocupado por la candela, en realidad.

Estaba preocupado por la mirada en los ojos de Yuya, preocupado por la manera como se acercaba a él.

Luego le vio inclinar la candela a la altura de su pecho, y chilló al sentir la cera hirviente caerle en las costillas.

Trató de aguantar las quejas, trató con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el mayor seguía dejando en su piel estelas de cera.

“Yuu...” murmuró cuando le dio un respiro, utilizando voluntariamente el mismo apodo que Hikaru. “Yuu, por favor...” pidió, en tono de imploración.

Le estaba odiando, claro.

Le estaba odiando, pero había algo en sus ojos y su comportamiento que le impedían de estar completamente enfadado con él.

Le habría gustado que encendieran la luz. Le habría gustado ver más allá de lo que le consentía la llama de las pocas candelas, le habría gustado mirarle a Hikaru a la cara, entender lo que estaba pensando, entender lo que les había llevado a esto.

Pero no podía.

Sólo podía quedarse allí, a especular, en la oscuridad y con la piel que le quemaba.

Y, lo sentía, eso sólo era el primer paso.

Como para confirmar sus sospechas, vio un movimiento rápido en la sombra, y oyó a Yaotome hurgar en el bolso y sacra un objeto que no pudo pronto enfocar.

Cuando se le acercó, vio con más claridad que se trataba de un vibrador, y aguantó la respiración.

Hikaru le miraba fijo, sin perderse ni una expresión de su cara, probablemente a la búsqueda de cualquiera señal le dijera que tenía miedo.

No iba a darle esa satisfacción, hasta que podía.

Le vio arrodillarse al pie de la cama y abrirle las piernas con un gesto brusco, antes de clavar sin avisar dos dedos dentro de él.

Chinen se mordió un labio hasta sangrar, pero no emitió ni un sonido.

Se giró, en cambio, hacia Yuya, y le vio con el ceño fruncido, ocupado a mirar a Hikaru en aire vacilante.

“Hikka, no... ¿no le haces daño así?” murmuró, en tono apenas oíble.

“No creía que el objetivo fuera hacer suavemente el amor con él, Yuuyan.” respondió, sarcástico, y el mayor se calló.

Yuri ya no pudo quedarse en silencio.

Mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor por los dedos de Hikaru que todavía se movían dentro de él, trató de levantar la cabeza y se dirigió a Takaki.

“Si no estás bien con el hecho que me haga daño, pues dile algo, ¿no? No te quedes allí sin hacer nada.” le gritó, con la voz que le temblaba por la rabia.

Había esperado que Yuya hiciera algo, que al menos le respondiera.

Sin embargo, el mayor se quedó en silencio, ignorándole, como si no le hubiera oído o si lo que había dicho no tuviera importancia.

Chinen estaba a punto de volver a hablar, cuando Yaotome sacó los dedos de él para sustituirlas con el vibrador.

Le encendió, directamente a una velocidad muy alta, pero el zumbido no fue suficiente para cubrir ni el grito sofocado del menor ni su risa.

Dejó el objeto dentro de él, sin moverlo, y luego le hizo un gesto a Takaki.

Yuri tuvo ganas de llorar mientras sentía quemar la piel sensible dentro de sí, mientras trataba de ignorar ese maldito zumbido, y mientras Yuya todavía no se rebelaba y se acercaba a él en paso lento, pero firme.

Le vio deshacerse el cinturón, quitar los pantalones y los bóxeres y abandonarlos en el suelo, mientras Hikaru iba detrás de él y le quitaba la camiseta también, dejándole desnudo frente a sus ojos.

Chinen no perdió ni uno de sus movimientos. Le miró arrodillarse en la cama, a su lado.

Le miró avanzar lentamente, para ir más cerca.

Luego le cogió la cabeza sin delicadez, la llevó contras su erección y se la hizo tomar en boca.

Y Yuri obedeció, porque no había nada que pudiera hacer en esa situación para rebelarse.

Dejó que el mayor le metiera una mano entre el pelo, apretando y tirando, dejó que se moviera dentro su boca, contra su lengua, hasta casi sofocarle.

Durante los segundos cuando pudo abrir los ojos, cuando Yuya ralentizó, vio a Hikaru apoyado contra una pared, él también sin pantalones, que tenía su erección en una mano, moviéndola al mismo ritmo de su boca en Yuya, los ojos fijos en el mayor.

Yuri no sabía cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado; de todas formas, mucho. Sentía a Yuya empezar a temblar un poco, y el agarre en su pelo hacerse más apretado, cuando Hikaru fue detrás de él y le puso las manos en las caderas, parándole.

“Así sería un desperdicio, ¿verdad?” le murmuró al oído a Takaki, que asintió brevemente antes de salir de la boca de Chinen, despacio, como si no quisiera hacerlo realmente.

Se desplazó a sus pies, quitando el vibrador de adentro, y el menor habría suspirado de alivio, si no hubiera estaco ocupado recuperando aliento.

Yuya se puso entre sus piernas, y Chinen sintió la punta de su erección rozarle la abertura, hecha aún más sensible del contacto prolongado con el objeto. Se mordió otra vez el labio martirizado ya y se preparó para lo que iba a llegar.

Sin embargo, el mayor hesitó.

“Anda ya, Yuya.” le dijo Hikaru, impaciente. “Cuánto tiempo has esperado, ¿eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado deseando que ocurriera? Tienes tu ocasión en bandeja de plata, no veo razón para hesitar ahora.” le dijo, en tono firme y con una expresión fría en la cara.

Takaki frunció el entrecejo, mirando primero a Chinen, indefenso bajo de él, y luego a Hikaru, casi como si tuviera miedo.

Su respiración se había hecho más rápida, como si no quisiera decepcionar a Yaotome, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco quisiera hacerle daño al menor.

Yuri trató de aprovechar de su debilidad como podía, aunque las esperanzas que le quedaban eran nada ya.

“No tiene que ser así, Yuu. No tienes que hacerlo si no lo quieres. No... no es así que lo había imaginado, y tampoco tú, ¿verdad?” le dijo, tratando de utilizar un tono tranquilo, casi como no quisiera asustarle. “Te ruego, Yuya. Podemos arreglar todo y hacerlo correctamente.” añadió, y casi tuvo ganas de llorar al decirlo.

Lo quería de verdad.

Quería reconciliar la violencia en su corazón, encontrar ese mal que Hikaru le había transmitido y erradicarlo, y luego fingir que no hubiera pasado nada.

Había imaginado muchas veces como habría sido tener sexo con Yuya por la primera vez.

Le _gustaba_ imaginarlo. Le gustaba pensar en cómo habría sido, en cuándo habría pasado, en cómo se habría sentido.

No tenía que ser así.

¿Qué había equivocado?

A pesar de sus palabras, Yuya no se paró.

Empujó dentro de él en un gesto firme, casi brutal, como si quisiera hacerle callar y no oír más de lo que tenía que decirle.

Y Chinen ya no tuvo la fuerza de aguantarse.

Gritó con todo su aliento, gritó por la frustración, por el dolor, por la mirada satisfecha en la cara de Hikaru.

Gritó, porque en ese momento sintió realmente que su novio le había sido robado, y que ahora podía realmente odiarle.

Le odió mientras empujaba más hondo dentro de él. Le odió mientras gemía, indiferente a su dolor, consciente sólo de su placer. Le odió mientras aumentaba gradualmente el ritmo de los empujones dentro su cuerpo, girándose a mirar a Hikaru que había vuelto a tocarle, _sonriéndole,_ buscando su aprobación.

Yuri sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero se impidió de sollozar.

Al menos se debía esto.

“No era así que lo había imaginado.” murmuró, sin esperarse que el mayor le oyera.

“Tampoco yo, Yuri.” respondió en cambio Takaki, la voz rota, mientras empujaba más fuerte dentro de él, llegando al orgasmo con un grito casi animal.

Se quedó quieto unos momentos, antes de salir de su cuerpo.

Chinen estaba inmóvil, los ojos a Hikaru, en espera.

Yaotome le miró con indiferencia, tirando suavemente un brazo de Yuya y llevando su mano alrededor de su erección.

“No te preocupes, no voy a ensuciarme con tu cuerpo.” le dijo, desdeñoso, luego cerró los ojos y se abandonó al toque de Takaki, y sólo le tomaron unos minutos para correrse.

Yuri estaba harto.

Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y quedarse en esa cama, llorar un poco y luego dormir, deseando de no volver a despertarse.

Oyó a Hikaru acercarse y quitarle las esposas, pero no tuvo la fuerza de reaccionar.

Se acurrucó, sintiéndose sucio, utilizado, traicionado.

Les vio vestirse, y rezó para que se dieran prisa.

“Vamos, Yuya.” le oyó murmurar a Hikaru, mientras el mayor se quedaba mirándole.

“Lo siento, Yuri.” susurró, más a sí mismo que a él, antes que Yaotome le arrastrara fuera del cuarto.

Chinen esperó de oír el ruido de la puerta que se cerraba, y luego se echó a llorar.

Lloró por Yuya, porque Hikaru se le había robado, y porque él se le había dejado hacer.

Lloró, porque ahora Takaki pertenecía a él, y Yuri no podía hacer nada para recuperarle.

Había heridas que no se podían cicatrizar, tampoco en el tiempo.

Había fracasado.

Había esperado que el amor que le había dado fuera suficiente para pararle, para hacerle pensar que fuera equivocado, que no hubiera razón para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, el agarre de Hikaru en su mente había sido más fuerte.

Así como el en su corazón.

Nunca iba a volver atrás.

*

_Tuviste lo que querías, ¿verdad?_

_Ahora escucha todo lo que dices, te sigue, come de tu mano._

_Es tuyo, exactamente como querías que fuera._

_¿Eres feliz, Hikaru?_

_¿Eres feliz de haberle arrancado de alguien que quería tanto, eres feliz de haberle engañado, eres feliz de su mirada vacía, de su culpa, de su dolor?_

_¿Merecía realmente la pena?_

_\---_

Cuando esa noche Hikaru se acostó, se sintió mejor que esperado.

No le daba pena pensar en Chinen, atado a la cama, desnudo, violado, herido.

No le daba pena la última mirada que Yuya le había dirigido, el dolor en esa mirada.

Sólo recordaba que cuando se habían separado le había besado los labios, y él no se había rebelado.

Ahora Takaki Yuya finalmente era suyo, y nadie iba a sacárselo, nadie iba a reconciliar lo que él había confundido en su corazón.

Había realmente merecido la pena.


End file.
